


My Good Girl (II)

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Gay, Inferred Breeding, Inferred M!Preg, M/M, Rubber Eggs, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: For blackdragon-sama on tumblr. Follow up to the previous story under the same name.Raphael is so needy, so ready-- and Leonardo is growing impatient. That won't stop him from teasing a little more, though.





	My Good Girl (II)

_“Leo.”_

Raph is struggling - Leo can _hear_ it in his voice. It’s breathless and strained, cracking at the end of every word.

But that’s fine. Leo likes it this way. He adores the way Raph just breaks under him. How every little touch just drives him mad with need. It’s amazing to watch and delicious to hear. Raph made the best noises.

“Such a good girl.” Leo drags his fingers down Raph’s slit as he says this, eyes fixed on his brother’s own - watching like a hawk for any shift in expression. Raph should remember this exact scenario from earlier and that’s what Leo’s driving for; trying to egg his brother on, trying to make him melt all over again. That’s what he needs.

And he’ll get it. Leo knows he will. He can play his brother like a fiddle when he’s like this; all too familiar with his body, every intimate nook and cranny. A twist of his finger and Raph chirps, a swipe down to his hole and Raph _moans_. It stays there for a bit, teasing a circle around the exposed opening before pushing in. Raph _whines_ , eyes fluttering–

And it’s delicious! Almost too much for Leo to handle. His cock twitches, pressed flush against Raph’s tail, oozing out and staining his brother’s skin with his scent.  The smell of sex is strong and Leo revels in it, more than comfortable with Raph’s unique, earthy scent. He leans over, letting their shells scrape together just so he can nuzzle up against his brother’s neck, Raph’s skin warm and soft against his beak.

“You smell so _good_.” It’s intoxicating. Raph is gushing out pheromones like never before. They tickle Leo’s nose and drag a long, powerful churr from his body that Raph responds to almost immediately. A whine and a moan and churr all his own. Leo pulls back, his mouth pulled into a smirk as his finger follows suit, coated in hot, sticky fluids. “You’re a needy girl, huh?”

He gives Raph no time to reply to this, instead easily sliding his cock inside of his brother; filling him up to the brim in only a few seconds. His walls are slick and hot from earlier and it’s easy for Leo to settle, nostrils flaring as Raph tightens around him from the intrusion.

His brother’s expression is worth all the haste; eyes dull and mouth slack from the girth. He babbles little nothings as Leo begins moving, pushing in and out with immense ease, groaning and whining for Leo to speed up. To fuck him relentlessly. Breed him like an animal.

Leo won’t.

He keeps the slow pace, watching as the agonizingly slow build-up of ecstasy crawls over Raph’s face. Listens to his whines and moans, grinning as they get louder ever still. Leo shushes him with that same slick finger, pressing it soft to his lips as he continues to rock into his brother. Ever slow. Ever patient.

When he speaks, it’s soft and comforting; like a gentle whisper to Raph’s ears. Promises of ‘soon’ drift in one and out the other. Raph fidgets under him, jerking his whole body up against Leo’s; their skin rough and warm against each other - no longer hidden by the frilly dress.

Leo does not relent, though the contact leaves him momentarily breathless. Instead, he leans forward, pressing his forehead to Raph’s own and locking their eyes together. Raph’s are a sea of wanton need, wide and desperate in contrast to Leo’s hooded own. He finds himself getting lost in them, almost forgetting to move his hips

“Beautiful,” Leo says, hot breath washing over his brother’s face like a wave. Their noses brush as Leo continues to move. “Such a beautiful, needy girl.

"A needy, _breedable_ girl.” He stops for a moment - watching the breath completely leave Raph’s body from that. With a purr Leo dips a hand down, tracing feather-light touches to Raph’s sensitive slit. “You want that? Wanna be bred? Stuffed full of _real_ eggs?”

He slams his cock in just then; fast and hard and sudden - watching as Raph’s eyes roll upwards. Then again when Raph tries to speak. And again. And again, only stopping once Raph’s struggles have all but ceased. Then he starts fucking him slow and easy once more, building his brother back up to that whimpering, quivering mess of a turtle.

“Wanna be stuffed–” One sharp thrust – slow down. “–Filled–” Sharp. Slow. Sharp. Slow. Leo watches all the while – watches his brother lose himself. His cries and pleads only spur Leo on - this is as much about him as it is Raph now and he’s starting to lose composure. “W-Wanna– Wanna see you lay…”

Patience is forgotten now. Leo speeds up, slamming his cock into Raph at a brutal pace, unable to control his own need. “G-Gonna breed you, Raph.” Faster. Faster. Leo’s words are broken by cries of his own. He’s close.

Raph cums before him - a ruined orgasm that trickles out of his slit and down onto his legs. He cries, squeezes tight, and Leo follows quickly, pumping his essence deep into his brother. S-Stuffing him. Filling him– _Breeding_ him.

They embrace quickly once they recover, Leo draping his body over Raph’s spent form, both of them completely breathless - Leo gazing to the side table where Raph’s toy eggs had been gathered; a pit forming in his stomach as he whispers–

“ _Soon_.”


End file.
